Lindsay's Puzzle
by starstruck17
Summary: Lindsay must navigate through a hallway and solve a few puzzles to retrieve her stolen shoe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

We see Lindsay in her room putting on some lipstick as she was getting ready. She then stood up and struck a model pose while smiling and giggling. She then started to speak to like an audience.

"Hey there, has anyone seen my shoe?" Lindsay asked.

Lindsay was standing showing herself. The camera starts scrolling down as she had a good amount of makeup on wearing gold earrings, a ruby heart necklace, a red top with a gold watch on her left wrist, a black pencil skirt, tan pantyhose, and just one single red pump on her right foot.

"Oh yeah, now I remember, a thief came in through that magic mirror and stole my shoe," Lindsay said pointing to the mirror with her reflection, "And I didn't even know it was magic. I must journey through the other side to get my shoe back!"

Lindsay was rubbing herself for luck as she jumped into the mirror and reached the other side landing smoothly in one heel. She was in an area where the walls were all pink, and a black and white tile floor.

"I'm on the other side, if I'm going to get my shoe back. I must walk down this hall," Lindsay said pointing to the hallway in front of her.

Lindsay began to walk down the hallway with one shoe on to try and get her other shoe back. Then she come across a door that happened to be locked.

"Darn it, the door is locked," Lindsay said trying to open the door.

Then Lindsay noticed that it was actually a combination of 2 numbers. It read 00 and Lindsay just tried random combinations starting at 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07 ,08, and 09.

"This could take me forever," Lindsay said, "Maybe there's a clue to this."

Lindsay looked around and saw that there was a picture, but she didn't have any clue what the picture was for. She also saw a picture on the right, and still had no idea what it was for.

"What are these pictures for?" Lindsay asked herself as she picked one up, "I don't see anything, wait what's that?"

Lindsay noticed on the wall behind the picture was a number 4 with a dot to the right. Lindsay wasn't the best at math, but she was trying to understand the 4. Then she put the picture back and picked up the picture on the right. There was a 2 with a dot to the left.

"Okay 4 with a dot after, and 2 with a dot before," Lindsay said scratching her chin after she put the picture back up, "Wait, I got it!"

Lindsay put the combination in for 42. She tried to open the door, and it actually opened.

"It worked," Lindsay cheerfully said, "Even though I'm not the best at math, I'll try to overcome any obstacle to get my shoe back."

Lindsay went through the door and then there were some security lasers.

"Lasers?" Lindsay questioned, "They might hurt me or something, I better be careful."

Lindsay carefully walked down the hall and stepped over a floor laser, and then stepped over another floor laser. Then there was a ceiling laser and Lindsay ducked underneath. She reached a corner to turn right only to find floor lasers moving back and forth.

"Crud, now they're moving," Lindsay said to herself.

Lindsay carefully walked and then a laser was coming towards Lindsay. She jumped like it was a jump rope and made it to safety. Then another laser was moving on the floor, and she did the exact same thing. Then she came across one moving on the ceiling, and another one as well. She ducked underneath those carefully while walking, and then turned the corner left.

"Oh man, this one is really in the way," said Lindsay who saw a laser right at her waist.

There was a door on the other side, and Lindsay figured out she could just crawl underneath the laser. She opened the door to only herself in a yellow room with four different color doors.

"Okay, which door did the thief go through?" Lindsay questioned.

There was a green door, a blue door, a yellow door, and a red door. Lindsay wasn't sure so she went right through the red door, only to find a room with another door and a plaque.

"Where am I," Lindsay said reading the plaque, "Wrong way, pay attention to the room."

Lindsay couldn't believe she went the wrong way so she tried opening the door, but it was locked. Lindsay could only go through the door in front of her. She saw the same lasers.

"Not again!" Lindsay cried.

So Lindsay once again had to navigate her way through the laser only to find herself back in the yellow room.

"Okay, so they say pay attention to the room," Lindsay said looking around the room.

Lindsay tried using her head again, and figured out that if the room was yellow, she should try going through the yellow door.

"The yellow door," Lindsay said going through the yellow door.

She went through and this time found a set of stairs going down which means Lindsay went in the right direction. Lindsay carefully walked down the stairs, and at the bottom she saw searchlights.

"I wonder what those lights are for?" Lindsay questioned herself as she found a warning, "Warning, if spotted by the searchlight, you will be eliminated. I might die!"

Lindsay knew she shouldn't get herself caught in the light. She saw the light come towards her and it stopped. It moved left down the hall and Lindsay carefully walked down, but it was coming back.

"Oh crud," Lindsay said until she noticed a little gap area.

Lindsay hid in the little gap in the wall waiting for the light to pass, and then she walked down to get away having to turn right at the corner. Then she saw two more searchlights moving this time running across each other. Lindsay hid in another gap, and continued to progress down the hall without being caught. She turned left to find lights flickering on and off.

"Okay, so these lights might not work," Lindsay said, "Still I don't want to get caught."

Lindsay made her way through the hallway without being caught and went through the door. She noticed there was a column with a red 21 on it.

"21, must be another clue," Lindsay said to herself.

Lindsay found another combination door, but this time it had three numbers set at 000. Lindsay didn't want to start from the beginning like she did before, because that would take forever.

"Okay, so what's the combination?" Lindsay asked herself, "That 21 must have something to do with it."

Lindsay went to the column with 21, and then she noticed that it could spin. She saw an orange 21, a yellow 21, a green 21, a blue 21, a purple 21, and a pink 21 until it went right back to red 21. Lindsay was trying to figure out why there were 7 different colored 21.

"Why were there 7 different colored number 21s," Lindsay asked herself.

She thought it over, and then realized that the 21s were in different colors to notify how many there were without losing count. Then Lindsay realized it was a multiplication problem, and once again she was bad at math.

"Okay, so I have to do multiplication," Lindsay said to herself, "Darn it I suck at math."

Lindsay tried her best to figure out 21x7 which was the math problem. She figured out to add 21 7 times. She did the math and got a total of 147, and it looked like she did have some brain cells if she can just properly use them. Lindsay went to the door and put in the combination, and the door opened.

"Now to keep going," Lindsay said to herself.

Lindsay walked down the hall and found a pedestal, and on that pedestal was her missing red shoe.

"There's my stolen shoe," Lindsay said walking up to the pedestal.

She grabbed the red pump, and put it on. Then someone with brown hair wearing a black suit came towards Lindsay. It was Tyler.

"I can't believe you actually got through that little puzzle to retrieve your shoe," Tyler said.

"Oh, so you were the one who ran off with my shoe," Lindsay questioned crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I mean you were so hot and if I could get a piece of your beauty, I would be satisfied," Tyler explained.

"Oh, I'm going to satisfy you right now," Lindsay seductively said to Tyler grabbing him by his shirt collar.

Lindsay started to passionately kiss Tyler and then tackle him to the ground. She hugged him really hard and the two just rolled around while Lindsay just kept running him into walls over and over. Then Lindsay got up and stomped her foot on his crotch as Tyler just cringed in pain, but he was enjoying it.

"You enjoying what you're getting," Lindsay seductively asked.

"Yes I am, and I love you," Tyler said cringing.

"You stole my shoe because you think I'm pretty, I love you too," Lindsay said diving onto Tyler with a body slam and continuing to make out with him.

It was a painful love session for Tyler, but he was enjoying every moment of it, and so was the beautiful blonde.

 **THE END**


End file.
